


（授权翻译）幻象

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 又又又又不知道怎么打tag, 嫉妒, 木有校对, 病态关系, 虐, 迷恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 对碧海来说，祥生就是他的天使，他想要把他据为己有。当碧海终于得到了祥生时，他再也不想和任何人分享他。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 3





	（授权翻译）幻象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938623) by [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus). 



见到大平祥生的第一眼，金城碧海就知道别人说的一点都不错：他看起来就犹如天使一般。站在他旁边，让碧海更加觉得自己只是一介凡人而已，但是他仍然想离这位天使更近一些。最后，碧海的内心中渐渐产生了把天使据为己有的想法。祥生看起来如此迷茫脆弱又仿佛身陷绝境，让碧海产生了想要保护这束照进他生命中的光亮的欲望。

一开始，碧海总是难以接近祥生。从很早开始他们就拥有一些共同的好友，但是不管碧海如何努力，他们都很难相处得好。难道是祥生看透了他的意图吗？不，不可能。碧海的脸上总是带着难以读懂的表情。

祥生的金发，他的说话方式，他情感的流露……所有的一切都很难让人不为他着迷。碧海伺机而动，无时无刻不在等待着一个可以接近这位天使的机会，但是事情的发展比想象中的要更加困难些。天使和恶魔是站在对立面的敌人，也许碧海就是恶魔吧。黑色是他的代表色，因为他的内心也是这样阴暗的颜色。

人们常说截然相反的人和物总会相互吸引，碧海也相信着这种说法。这就是为什么恶魔永远不会放弃追寻他的天使。他迫切地想要把天使据为己有，但是也绝不想玷污他。他爱祥生因为他是他的光亮。也许这束光明能给他黑暗的内心以救赎。

也许别人会说碧海已经为祥生着迷深陷其中，但是植物不也有向着阳光生长的趋势吗？他会想要得到祥生只是顺应自然的法则而已。团里当然还有其他象征着光明的人，但是没有一个像祥生一样给人以如此温暖的感觉。这也就是碧海绝不会放弃追求的原因——虽然一开始这让祥生感到很难办。

最终他们之间紧张的氛围达了临界值，随之而来的是两人大吵一架。形容为一场极其不愉快的争执也许还太过轻描淡写。他们两人互相尖叫着喊出的那些话是任何人都无法想象的。在争吵的过程中，碧海的理智突然断了线。他一把把祥生推到墙上，不是为了揍他，全然相反，他亲了祥生。

祥生一开始很不情愿，挣扎着反抗还咬了碧海的嘴唇，但最终还是回应了碧海的亲吻。不是如期待般的初吻一样温柔，而是一个狼藉的，充满着双方力量角逐的吻——这也正预示着他们之间的关系。亲到空气消失殆尽他们终于分了开来。两人之间过往的种种不愉快都被抛之脑后，取而代之的是一段全新的关系。

团里的其他人似乎都对这段关系的展开感到惊讶，但也没有异议。碧海和祥生之间的一部分剑拔弩张感消散了，而这也正是他们此时最需要的。不过所有人也都不知道今后这段关系会何去何从。

在一开始，碧海确实情难自已。他终于得到了自己梦寐以求的天使，没有人敢质疑这一事实——连祥生自己都不可以。结束一天的工作后，他们经常在对方的房间里度过余下的时间，碧海也很高兴晚上有祥生陪在身边。白天的时候他可以和别人一起分享祥生，但是到了晚上他想要祥生只属于他一个人。

那样的夜晚其实和大家想象中的不同，大部分时间里他们只是两个人一起吃晚饭一起看一部电影或者动漫。只要祥生是和自己而不是和别人在一起，碧海和他一起做什么都乐意。而且大多数时候都是祥生来安排他们晚上做些什么或者看些什么的，总之不管是什么，碧海都很享受。

他喜欢喂祥生吃章鱼烧，而那个时候祥生会因为这个举动“唰”的一下脸就红了，特别可爱。他喜欢在看电影的时候把祥生圈在怀里。他喜欢看着祥生在睡前进行他的美容护肤流程。只要和他的天使待在一起碧海就会心情愉悦。

有祥生陪在身边，碧海觉得很温暖。这个金发的天使周身散发着一种特殊的光芒，照亮了碧海阴沉的内心，让他感觉暖融融的。他坚信只有真正的天使才拥有这样的魔力。

“你真的是个天使。”碧海一边用手指梳理着祥生的头发一边喃喃自语。

“才不是呢，快别说了。”

“对我来说你就是。”

只有和对方在一起时，碧海才感受到真正的自我。他不需要伪装成别人所喜欢的样子。他的天使对于他是一个什么样的人都全盘接受。而碧海自己也发现了祥生许多不为人知的一面。这是只有他能看到的那部分，也让他更加为祥生着迷，沉浸其中。

当祥生晚上待在自己房间里或者去别人房间里时，碧海会不开心。有太多时候，碧海讨厌自己的男朋友和汐恩还有翔也一起看动漫。当然在白天的时候S4是相处得很好的友爱小团体，但是到了晚上碧海只想一个人独占祥生。这要求难道很过分吗？

碧海也不是没有尝试过加入他们三人的动漫之夜。但还是太过枯燥了。有些剧情的走向就很奇怪而且每当这时候祥生的注意力全都集中在动漫上，而不是在碧海身上。所以他一点也不喜欢他们在一起看动漫。

然而祥生就是个有些克己的人，就算他的男朋友不喜欢只要是他自己想做的事他也会做。到头来碧海不得不想尽各种办法把自己的男朋友引诱回到他真正该去的地方——碧海自己的房间。

终于迎来了一个难得的周末，两人都有时间休息在家，当然了碧海满脑子只有一个想法——那就是和自己的男朋友一起度过这个周末。奖和纯喜有邀请他一起去声乐练习，景瑚也想和他一起去健身房，都被碧海拒绝了。他的周末只留给他唯一的天使——然而祥生却已经另有安排。

趁着周末休息的机会，祥生最后还是决定和瑠姬一起去迪士尼乐园。碧海知道祥生搬到东京来以后，去迪士尼乐园一直是他梦寐以求的事，但是问题是瑠姬，只要祥生是和瑠姬在一起，碧海就会妒火中烧，这分明看起来就像是去约会一样啊。

碧海想尽一切办法阻止祥生和瑠姬一起出去。他提出可以改天带祥生去迪士尼乐园，也说了可以带他去其他更好玩的地方，只有他们两个人一起去，他还问了问能不能带他一起去，但都被祥生拒绝了。

“别这样，碧海。你也太过分了。我也需要一天自己的自由时间吧。”对于碧海的恳求祥生只回答了这么一句话。

那一瞬间碧海就像疯了一样。他心里强烈地希望祥生待在自己的身边。他才不想和任何人分享他的天使。就算瑠姬是他的朋友他也不愿意。他阴暗的内心深处甚至想过要把祥生囚禁在自己的房间里让他哪里也不能去。不出所料，碧海一整天都心情糟糕，提不起任何劲去做其他事。他只能一边等着祥生回来一边在心里咒骂瑠姬。瑠姬是他的朋友，这是事实，但是就算是朋友也休想把他的天使从他身边夺走。祥生只属于他一个人，其他任何人都别想触碰他一丝一毫。

虽然碧海一整天都把自己关在房间里，但是队友们还是察觉到了他的异样。傍晚时分，莲把碧海拉进了奖的房间，那里偶尔也在私底下被他们当作会议室来用。

“碧海，谈谈吧。”队长看到碧海和莲来了以后开口说道。

“请你不要误会，我们只是很担心你和祥生而已。”莲补充道，“你们俩的关系好像不是很好。”

“是什么让你得出了这样的结论？”碧海又被激怒了，不过他仅有的理智告诉他他的反应太过夸张了，朋友们只是出于关心而已。

“拓实说之前听到你和祥生吵了起来，就因为他要和瑠姬一起去迪士尼乐园。”莲解释道。

“所以呢？”

“翔也和汐恩也跟我说过你总是抱怨他们几个晚上在一起看动漫。”奖也补充道。

“还有吗？我就想和我男朋友在一起，这有什么不对吗？”难道他们也想把祥生从他身边抢走吗。他们也想把天使据为己有吗。

“但是你们两个在一起的时间已经够多了。不管是有通告的时候还是休息的时候。你们两个就像是连体双胞胎一样。虽然是两个人，但总是粘在一起。”奖的话语里充满了担忧，但是碧海充耳不闻。对面的人所说的每一句话都让他怒火中烧。

“那又怎么样。你们又没有像我和祥生一样在交往。你们是不会明白的。”

“碧海，我们只是有点担心你而已。”莲把手搭上碧海的肩膀想要安抚一下他的情绪，语气里流露出的也满是担心。然而就算是他温柔而平和的说话方式也无济于事。

“你们懂什么，你们可是连自己喜欢的人的房间都进不去呢。”

“碧海！”奖的声音一瞬间变得越发严厉了起来，但是碧海根本没打算听进去。

“不用你们来教我怎么和我男朋友相处，这不关你们的事。”

“当然和我们有关系，你们都是我们的朋友和队友。”

“你们根本不明白。”

碧海迫切地想要离开这个房间，不愿意再和两人继续讨论下去，但是奖抓住了他的手臂想要阻止他离开。“碧海，你变了，我们真的很担心。”

“你们才是真的什么都不懂。”碧海挣脱了奖的手，“多亏了祥生，我才比以前活得更像我自己了。”随着“砰”的一声，碧海夺门而去，径直回到了自己的房间。

碧海一直以为奖君和莲君是善解人意的人，但是经过了刚刚这段对话，他开始视他们为自己的敌人。他觉得那两个人肯定是想把他的天使据为己有。特别是莲，他很早就认识祥生，他肯定知道祥生只一个多么贴心的人，所以现在才想要重新得到他。不过碧海是不可能放手的。

晚些时候，碧海听到有人敲响了他的房门。他一度希望是祥生回来了，但是没一会儿门那边传来了莲的声音。“碧海，是我，莲，拜托了我们谈谈吧。”

“我不想和你说话。”

“拜托了。你和祥生对我来说都像是亲弟弟一样。我希望你们可以幸福，所以我才很担心你们的处境。”

“骗人。你只是想把祥生据为己有而已，你想从我身边抢走他。”

“不会的碧海。我知道你和祥生在一起时有多开心，我当然希望你们两个在一起能幸福快乐，就像一开始那样。”

门后传来的莲的声音听起来有一些低落，对他来说确实很难得，但是碧海也不会因此就接受他所说的话。他现在满脑子只在乎一件事，那就是祥生。“你走吧。”

接近午夜时分祥生才终于和瑠姬回来了。碧海当然还在等他，他已经准备好找自己的男朋友当面对峙了。但是没想到，祥生却直接来到了他的房间。

“我在迪士尼乐园给你买了礼物。”祥生把一个可爱的毛绒玩具和一些带有迪士尼图案包装的曲奇饼塞到了碧海手上，不过此时他的心思根本不在这些东西上面。

碧海更加关心的是他的祥生回来了，虽然他还在对今天早些时候发生的事情耿耿于怀。

“你以为这么容易就会得到我的原谅吗？”

“当然不是了。”

接着祥生亲了亲碧海，后者的内心终于恢复了平静。祥生回来了，他的天使回到了他的身边，他的内心又感觉都了一丝温暖。这恰恰就是碧海这一整天都在渴望的东西。没有人可以理解他的这种感觉。对于他阴暗的内心来说，祥生就是他的救赎。

那晚祥生留在碧海房间里过夜，第二天早上醒来时，碧海还是感觉到内心平和。在他的天使身边醒来，让他感觉自己仿佛身处天堂一般。那一瞬间世界仿佛就只剩下他们两个人，祥生笑着在他身边醒来时，碧海知道其他队友们都错了。根本就没必要为他们两个担心。只要他的房门永远关着，他们美妙的二人世界就不会被任何人打扰。

但是祥生又有了别的打算。虽然祥生给碧海留了一份最隆重最可爱的礼物，但是让碧海失望的是，祥生给其他队友也买了礼物。

“他们不配。”

“为什么呀？”

“昨天奖君和莲君说我们两人相处得不好，他们很担心。”

虽然碧海此时的心情还不错，但是昨天发生的事情还是在他心里挥之不去，让他感到有一些苦涩。祥生明明对他很好，但是别人都不理解他们之间的关系。

“他们为什么这么说？”

“因为拓实说听到了我们在吵架，还有汐恩和翔也也说了类似的话。”

“是吗？”祥生脸上刚刚带着的笑容瞬间消失不见了，“那你对他们说了什么吗？”

“我说你们根本不理解我们之间的关系。”

“很好。”碧海面前这个金发的男人搂着自己的胳膊，脸上又重新展现出了笑容。

“他们可能都想把我的天使抢走。”

“我才不是什么天使呢。”祥生每次都会重复这句话，但是碧海才不会相信，“他们不会想要拥有我的。”

“对我来说你就是我的天使。”

“所以就算你面前的这位天使只是虚无的幻象而已你也还会和他在一起吗？”

“我永远不会离开你的。我会一直等着你，一直在这里陪着你。”就算祥生用尽各种办法惹碧海生气，碧海也绝不会离他而去。他的天使，危险又甜蜜，让人着迷上瘾而又无法离开。

“你已经没救了，碧海，但是这也是我喜欢你的地方。”一瞬间，祥生脸上甜美的笑容消失了转而变成了一个更加带着点邪恶的微笑，这是一直以来只有碧海才可以看到的一面。“我知道你永远不会离开我的，不管我做什么都好。就算我一个星期都不理你，你还是会像一只迷路的小狗狗一样回到我身边的。”

“但是你不会忍心这么做的。”

“只要你乖乖听话就好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注略
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 一篇基本基于safety zone的skysei文学创作～有反转情节～
> 
> 非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢～


End file.
